It is possible to separate the isotopes of a chemical compound by causing a chemical reaction with one of the isotopes and a chemical reaction partner, providing the reaction can be guided or directed to occur between only the isotope to be separated and the partner.
In the case of gaseous mixtures such directing or guiding can be effected by passing a laser beam through the mixture and which has a wave length or narrow band of wave lengths, which excite the isotope to be separated, to a condition of resonance, so that as if that isotope had been heated, for example, its reaction with the chemical partner is promoted. To further promote the reaction, the partner itself may be excited by a laser beam.
For the execution of the above concepts a reaction chamber may be used having at one end a window through which the laser beam is projected, and the other end of the chamber may have a mirror for reflecting the beam. If the interior of the window is at least partially reflective, the beam may be made to pass back and forth through the chamber. This also applies to the case when two beams may be involved. In such a case a gas containing the isotopes can be caused to flow into the chamber through the beam intended for the excitation of the isotope while a gaseous partner is flowed into the chamber through the beam intended for its excitation. Being selective, the two beams perform their intended functions while passing back and forth through the mixture of gases in the chamber. However, the production of high energy laser beams presents difficulties at the present stage at which lasers have been developed, making it desirable to improve on the energy the beams can impart to the molecules of the mixture.